Absol's Domaine : Book One The Nightmares
by destry73
Summary: Absol is home, living alone. That is the way he wished it would be forever. But what will he do when his secret pursuer comes to finish him? will he have to run from his home to hide and get help, or will he stay and stand his ground? Either way, will he survive at all?
1. Pursuer

The faint light of sunset disappeared, as if the darkness had a battle with the light, and has won a long, slow victory. As the stars started to appear in the dusk, purple sky, a young Absol sat on a rock, above the land. He watched over the grass tipped earth field as if it was his own territory. He looked up, saw the sky, the violet color slowly dwindled away, the black overcoming it.

He closed his eyes and opened his jaw. He let out a _Mraaawwwaaaa!_ He jumped off the rock gracefully and lie down beneath its shade. His roar had scared off any predators that may have been close to him. He put his head on his forepaws, slowly closing his eyes, wandering away with his dreams.

It was black. Absol looked around, he saw nothing... and infinate black abyss surrounded him. His neck fur bristled, he heard footsteps... and they were getting louder! He looked around frantically panicking, his fur stood on end as the darkness grew darker as the footsteps grew louder. He saw a pair of glowing eyes in the distance, there were teeth below the eyes, reflecting an eerie red glow. Absol stood as still as possible. The footsteps came again and the eyes and teeth grew closer very slowly. Then they stopped. The teeth made an awful roar, _KREEEEEROOOOWW! _the the creature dashed toward Absol very quickly and bit his neck. As the creature was close, Absol noticed that the eerie glow wasn't a glow at all. It was blood. Blood that stained the teeth red and drizzled down out of the mouth into little scarlet puddles on the floor. He could almost see the face of his pursuer, but as the face started to clear he woke up.

He looked up into the sky, he heard a little chuckle that he couldn't pin point the source of. He looked down, on his chest was a scar. In between his too paws, was a drawing. A little skull with cross bones, that said, _"I will find you",_

and the message was made with the blood from his own scar.


	2. Trainer Battle

Absol got up and scratched at the message furiously to move it from his bed. He finished and padded up onto the rock and stamped his foot, letting out a loud and angry screech. He heard a faint screech mocking him in the distance. He saw a pair of eyes glowing in the distance and the teeth moving to the voice. As the sun started to rise behind him, the teeth let out a final chuckle, and dashed away trying to stay clear of the sunlight. Absol snorted and walked down. He padded toward the river, caught as much fish as he could carry and went back.

He started munching on particularly fat salmon and spitting out the bones as he went. His ear twitched and turned. He stopped and stayed still, looking around with his gaze. He saw a trainer with a Ursaring challenging him.

He got up and screeched a accepting sound.

"Ursaring, use Slam!" the ursaring ran up to him and tryed to jump on him. He nimbly leaped out of the way repeatedly as the ursaring used it again and again, not listening to it's trainer's call. The absol knew that ursaring always had a temper. He waited until he could see the veins and sweat on ursarings forehead. "Uuursaaa!" it screamed at him. Then absol gathered energy from all over his body and moved it to his single horn, it now emitted a purplish-blackish glow. He aimed and nodded his head really fast as if he was throwing a baseball, and a ball of shadows appeared and plummeted toward the ursaring


	3. Bad Luck

**Sorry the chapters are really short guys! I'll try to put my thinking cap on so I can make them longer! Ok here's the next chapter for ya!**

As the shadows loomed toward the ursaring, the trainer withdrew it, and it hit the trainer instead. He fell over and held his held as if he just got concussed. "Ugh..." he muttered, trying not to look at the absol. But the absol already knew, the trainer was crying.

Absol felt like he should go cheer him up, so he put a forepaw down as if to walk, but then he stopped and backed up. He dipped his head and clenched his teeth, trying to look angry, but he was upset as ever. _Don't you read the pokedex you fool,_ he said in his mind, _I'm the darkness pokemon, when you look at me, bad luck rushes in quicker than a Arcanine._

He started to pad away, feeling guilty about what he had done. But he stopped and realized he couldn't move. He looked around, seeing red flashes all around him, immobilizing him. A strong current of wind pulled him backwards, he struggled for a little while. He closed his eyes for just a second, and when he opened them, he was in a giant metal ball. It was so dark. The only light source was the mechanical data streamlines, or those line things that glow on machines.

He took a step and slipped on his face. The surface was slippery, so slippery a ice skater wouldn't be able to move. He gave up and lay down. His muzzle in a defiant sneer. He jumped up and slipped into a double split. His face cringed. _Ow,_ he thought in his mind. He refused to show signs of weakness. He pulled himself together, and used shadow claw multiple times on the walls, he got angrier every time it didn't brake. But that was his plan. After he used it at least 20 times, he let out a mighty roar and used rage. It was so powerful his eyes glowed red in the darkness. Or maybe he was being teleported again by the light. Because he got out one way or another.

He was in a dark sphere one second, and in a strange world the next. He looked around. It was red and white every where. He was standing on a cold, hard surface, that moved when he wasn't being careful. He sank his claws into it in fear as he gazed around. There was the trainer, and he wasn't even scarred! _Faker!_ He shouted in his mind. Right next to the trainer was a girl with pink pigtails and a face with gentle details.

The girl came over and pushed the surface he was standing on into another red room. His claws sunk in deeper and his stomach dropped as the girl came over to try and pick him up. She was able to pry him off, but as he was pulled into her arms he clawed at her face and jumped out of them. He used agility to speed toward the door.

He pushed through the double doors and ran across the other room with the trainer. He was to jumps away from the door when the trainer pounced on him held him tighter than a Machoke could hug. "Let me go!" Absol screamed as he tryed to sink his claws in the floor and pull. But all trainer heard was "Ab! Absol!"

"Your not getting away today!" the trainer sneered.

Absol stopped struggling, with a annoyed face. "I hate you," he half said to himself. He blew a piece of fur on his face back up onto his forehead.

"Come on, cheer up!" the trainer said, suddenly acting nice. "Tomorrow we'll do the fun stuff: Battling!"

**Hey guys! I really hope you're enjoying the story! And yes, no need to point out that my chapters are short, or that my story details may be completely ridiculous. Because I really already know and am trying to fix it!** **And ideas for the next chapter are welcome! Thanks again! :)**


	4. First Step into Mega Evolution

As Absol slept in the sphere, he didn't struggle this time. He actually kinda liked the eerie glow of the streamlines. But if it was any darker, he'd freak out because of his nightmare. He was used to the teleporting now. But it also seemed like he was a pet. Something a more dominant species kept, basically for fun. He spat and growled when the trainer got too close. The trainer had not given up, though he had developed a fear for lunch time.

The sphere opened and Absol leaped out with the current. He saw an Aurorus in front of him. It held it's head high, and when he caught her gaze, she looked away with a teasing smile.

"Absol, use Shadow ball!" the trainer shouted, which Absol found out went by the name of Benny.

Absol ran across the field, ignoring Benny's orders. He pounced on Aurorus with a ferocious shadow claw. It pushed the Aurorus back a few feet, leaving skids in the dirt, where it tried to stand it's ground. It recovered fast and slammed Absol with it's strong tail. Since Absol was a football compared to Aurorus, he was easily knocked a football field length away. He realized, in that time when he was gracefully falling really slowly, that he should have listened to Benny. Benny knew to steer clear of it's powerful tail.

He shook the thought away. As he landed, his shoulder hit a boulder, and he had to limp. He ran as fast as he could with 3 and a half legs back to the arena. He stayed at least a yard way from his opponent this time.

"Absol, use Dark Pulse!" Benny shouted, with a some-what stern voice, reckoning that he shouldn't disobey again. His horn emitted a dark energy, but something wasn't right. It glowed a dark grey with speckles of violet. It pulsed, and sent out a sonic boom of dark energy. He stared in fear as the dark pulse stayed around him and spun in a circle, creating a tornado, which created a dust storm.

He couldn't see anything through the pale color of dirt and sand. The tornado spun faster and faster, until absol just gave up and let his fate take control.

The tornado suddenly stopped, and the sand fell down like confetti until he could see again. He looked at his trainer. Benny looked like he suspected the tornado. He wasn't stunned, but covered in sand with a smile on his face. His hand was outstretched, and he had a bracelet made of black, shiny thread. There was a dark, black gem on it, with swirls of purple.

He looked down, and saw he had stepped on a stone that looked just like it.

He looked up, and saw a burst of color arising from where he was standing.

He took a step forward, analyzing the area for what had happened, when he felt a brush of something soft on his back. His head turned to look at it, and when he saw it, he almost did a back flip in shock. He had wings!

He flapped them, and he flew up a couple feet, he stopped in shock, and fell on his face. He wasn't used to the wings he had just owned.

He soon learned how to operate them, and told Benny that he was ready.

"Use Fly!" He said in a state of amazement, that his Absol was listening.

Absol flapped his wings hard against the wind, and soon he was as high as he could go without getting choked of lack of oxygen.

He waited a little to get used to the altitude, and started flying down. He did it carefully for a while, then realized it would be pointless. So he went low enough for him to see his aurorus target, and dived for it. He closed his wings when he neared his target, and he fell like a... I don't really know... something that falls? His form was more aero-dynamic, so he fell as fast as a jet flew. His face hurt, and his feathers and fur sore from the pressure.

As he hit aurorus, he was pretty sure he hurt more than his target. Both pokemon were damaged, but aurorus more. She fainted and moaned. As he saw he had won, he fell over. He didn't faint, but every muscle in his body ached. As he laid down, his wings glowed a Dark blue, much like his muzzle, and shattered into specs. As the specs hit his fur, his muscles felt a lot better. He stood up, and limped toward his master. For the first time he nudged him with his snout to go in his pokeball. They weren't friends yet, but they were getting there. Bit-by-bit but they were.

**Thanks again for choosing my story! I hope we all get better at writing good stories. Peace out!**


End file.
